Hair processing apparatus, otherwise sometimes referred to as hair heat processing apparatus, are utilized today to heat and dry a person's hair. Such heating and drying is usually required during or after the hair has been processed such as perming, or while it is being worked such as drying, costs and the like. The apparatus includes first, second, third and fourth infrared radiating units, a control for controlling operation of the infrared units, an extendable heat sensor usable as a reference point for adjusting the position of certain of the infrared units relative to the head, a blower supplying a stream of air to promote drying and a support stand for supporting the components of the apparatus. Certain of the infrared units are independently positionable while others are positioned with the common framework. Heat sensors positioned adjacent to but spaced from the hair prevent overheating of the hair by the infrared units.
Some hair processing or heat processing apparatus utilize infrared rays for heating and drying the hair. Conventionally available infrared hair processing devices often incorporate an infrared radiator in the form of an elongated pipe of silica glass that is energized to generate heat and radiates far infrared rays. These devices maybe formed so that the heat radiating member and a reflecting mirror, have a curved configuration. By doing so the distance between the device and the hair being processed may be made uniform at the center and at the opposite ends of the infrared ray radiator.
Utilizing such conventionally available hair processing apparatus, however, requires that the person's head be accurately positioned, and that it not be moved while the hair is being processed. Thus the person, who must keep their head so accurately positioned, may become fatigued and otherwise uncomfortable.